Make Peace
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Aomine a fait quelque chose qui a agacé Kuroko et veut l'emmener déjeuner pour s'excuser. Cependant, il en est plus ou moins distrait…


**Make Peace**

 **Amiyuu**

 _Ndt : J'ai la permission de traduire, rien n'est à moi, etc. Guys, la rentrée approche à grand pas, il me reste 6 livres à lire/ficher et une saison et demi de Prison Break à voir. Le poids des responsabilités n'a jamais été aussi lourd. And yet, une nouvelle traduction ! Apparemment je suis inconsciemment déterminée à rater cette année avant même qu'elle commence. Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Shoutout à LAURA-067 : _**_Je sais que je ne réponds pas à tes reviews, mais tu en laisses si souvent quand même ! Elles égaient toujours ma journée, merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèle à mes traductions. Sérieusement, je ne pourrai jamais expliquer à quel point c'est important pour moi, merci merci merci_

* * *

Ça lui ressemblait bien de donner rendez-vous quelque part seulement pour l'oublier.

Kuroko soupira intérieurement tandis qu'il essayait, avec difficulté, d'atteindre la clé qu'il savait être cachée au-dessus de l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il avait passé les 10 dernières minutes à essayer d'obtenir une quelconque réaction de l'homme qu'il savait, avec une certitude absolue, être endormi quelque part dans la maison. Avec un petit saut il finit par réussir à faire tomber la clef et l'attrapa promptement avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber au sol, laissant échapper un inhabituel soupir d'agacement.

Ouvrant la porte, il monta les marches de l'escalier de la maison silencieuse et s'arrêta devant une porte. Bien que cela fasse des mois depuis qu'il avait été ne serait-ce qu'alentour de cette maison, il se mouvait toujours à l'intérieur avec familiarité – un héritage de ses jours de collège quand il y avait passé des heures en compagnie de l'occupant de la chambre qu'il était sur le point de pénétrer.

Faisant attention au grincement de la porte, il l'ouvrit et fut accueilli par une vision qui lui donna envie de sourire. Des vêtements jetés sans soin au sol, une étagère remplie de livres non-fictifs qui avaient été une surprise pour lui quand il était venu pour la première fois, et le vague contour d'un corps pendant n'importe comment d'un côté du lit comme s'il s'était jeté dessus et s'était instantanément endormi. Même si des années s'étaient écoulées, le temps semblait avoir laissé la chambre intouchée, et cela en disait long sur le peu de changement qu'avait subi l'homme qui dormait, complètement oublieux du monde. Kuroko trouva son chemin entre les piles de vêtements et se pencha pour pousser gentiment l'autre. Sans surprise, il n'obtenu aucune réponse et entreprit de le secouer légèrement par l'épaule.

« Aomine-kun, réveille-toi. » Dit-il, sa voix toujours aussi douce que d'habitude. Ce dernier bougea quelque peu, marmonnant de manière incohérente avant que des yeux couleur de minuit ne cillent avec endormissement.

« Tetsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Sa voix était rauque et sa gorge lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un avait jeté une poignée d'ongles à l'intérieur.

« Nous étions censés déjeuner ensemble. Tu m'as appelé la nuit dernière. » répondit Kuroko, s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

Aomine grogna. Il avait rêvé qu'il avait finalement eu le courage d'appeler Tetsu et de le supplier de le pardonner et avait suggéré un repas comme sorte d'acte de paix, mais penser qu'il l'avait réellement fait et l'avait oublié…

Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. C' _était_ Aomine, après tout.

L'ancien as aux cheveux sombres plissa les yeux en regardant son partenaire et résista à l'envie de grogner de nouveau. Tetsu le regardait avec expectation, comme s'il attendait que l'homme bronzé fasse quelque chose. La dernière fois que Tetsu l'avait regardé comme ça, ils n'avaient pas quitté la chambre pendant plusieurs heures. Aomine se recouvrit les yeux de son bras, souhaitant que l'action elle-même soit suffisante pour bloquer les images et pensées qui emplissaient son esprit.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils et tendit la main pour décaler le bras d'Aomine. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour tenir compagnie à une personne endormie. En plus, il avait seulement accepté de venir parce qu'Aomine avait offert de lui acheter un Super Jumbo Double Deluxe Milkshake à la vanille dans son café favori.

« Aomine-kun, dépêche-toi. Tu ne peux pas – » Les doigts de Kuroko s'étaient à peine enroulées autour de l'avant-bras d'Aomine qu'il se retrouva tiré en avant et aussitôt mis allongé sur le dos. Il frissonna involontairement quand les lèvres du plus grand effleurèrent le haut de son oreille.

« Daiki. » L'homme aux cheveux clairs cilla avec confusion alors même que le mot murmuré envoyait un frisson le long de son échine.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Mon nom – » Aomine fit une pause pour mordiller la peau en dessous de l'oreille de Kuroko, souriant avec satisfaction au soupir que le plus petit laissa inconsciemment échapper. « - est Daiki. »

« Je suis… bien au courant de… Aomine-kun, arrête s'il te plaît ! » L'autre l'empêchait d'aller au bout de ses pensées avec la manière distrayante dont il jouait avec son oreille. Son éclat lui gagna un sombre petit rire et Aomine releva finalement la tête suffisamment pour sourire sadiquement à l'homme coincé sous lui.

Il remarqua le léger rosissement sue la peau d'albâtre de Kuroko et les yeux écarquillés qui paraissaient aussi exaspérés que sauvages. Bordel, tout ce qu'il voulait manger était devant lui. Comme s'il lisait son esprit, Kuroko tendit soudainement la main et repoussa le visage d'Aomine.

« Mmhmf ! »

« Je suis venu pour un milkshake que tu m'as promis, Aomine-kun. Je te prie de noter que je suis toujours fâché contre toi. » dit platement Kuroko. Aomine le fixa à travers ses doigts, sa voix effectivement bloquée par la main sur son visage. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le plus petit avait été offensé par ses paroles au point d'en vouloir encore à Aomine. Et il avait réellement prévu de sortir manger avec Tetsu, parce qu'il voulait vraiment arranger les choses, mais, eh bien, ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas vu son pendant, et le voir sur son lit, cheveux en bataille par les brusques mouvements qu'il lui avait fait subir, et le rougissement de ses joues faisait _des choses_ à sa libido. Et c'était la seule justification qu'il pouvait trouver pour expliquer ce qu'il fit ensuite.

Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit la texture chaude de la langue d'Aomine contre la sensible peau de sa main. Il écarta promptement sa main, arborant un regard noir face au sourire victorieux qui s'ensuivit. Aomine enfouit son visage dans le creux du coup de Kuroko, ignorant a faible protestation de l'autre, et inhala l'indescriptible senteur de Kuroko. Il se sentait comme un homme affamé auquel on aurait proposé un buffet.

« Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas par mon prénom, Tetsu ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux rencontrant des orbes bleu pâle.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, » répondit brièvement Kuroko. Il était toujours fâché, se rappela t-il à lui-même, ignorant décidément la manière dont les yeux d'Aomine semblaient briller dans les rais de lumière de la fenêtre. Il lui fallut un peu plus d'effort, cependant, pour résister à l'envie de passer ses doigts à travers les courtes mèches bleu foncé qui paraissaient bien plus attirantes dans cette même lumière.

Aomine regarda pensivement le plus petit et dit, « Si tu m'appelles Daiki, je t'achèterai deux de ces milkshakes géants à la vanille. »

Il était outré. Outré et offensé. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit. La seule indication extérieure de son état d'esprit était un léger froncement de sourcils et un assombrissement à peine remarquable de ses yeux, mais Aomine qui avait été avec lui durant plus d'années qu'ils auraient tout deux clamé, savait ce que cela signifiait. Il savait également qu'à présent, l'offre lancerait une sorte de dilemme intérieur chez Kuroko. S'il y avait une chose qui pouvait battre l'entêtement de Kuroko, c'était son amour des milkshakes à la vanille.

Et comme il l'avait supposé, Kuroko était définitivement offensé par la basse opinion d'Aomine de sa dignité, mais la perspective de deux Super Jumbo Double Deluxe Milkshake à la vanille _gratuits_ était…

Kuroko sortit de sa rêverie quand il sentit Aomine se déplacer légèrement et leva les yeux pour voir le susnommé le fixer, séduit par la légère moue en laquelle il avait sans le vouloir courber ses lèvres. Il connaissait cet air, cette lueur prédatrice dans le regard et la manière dont les lèvres d'Aomine se relevaient légèrement au niveau des coins.

Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

Paniqué, il fit quelque chose complètement hors de caractère. Il se jeta dans le vide.

« Daiki. » L'air confus qui passa sur le visage dudit homme était adorable, bien qu'il e, faudrait beaucoup pour le lui faire admettre. Cela le fit presque regretter d'être sorti de sa rêverie. Presque. Parce qu'il était infiniment plus amusant de voir la façon dont les yeux d'Aomine s'écarquillèrent comiquement tandis qu'il réalisait tardivement ce que l'homme pâle venait de dire.

Tentant avec difficulté de rattraper les quelques volutes de sanité qu'il lui restait encore après avoir entendu son nom être prononcé de la manière dont seul Tetsu était capable, Aomine réussit seulement un intelligent, « Eh ? »

Qu'une personne comme lui veuille éclater d'un profond rire venant du cœur était incroyablement rare, et il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'envie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Aomine être un complet idiot.

« Daiki, » répéta t-il lentement, cachant l'amusement qu'il ressentait à la réaction qu'il avait reçue.

Durant un instant, l'esprit d'Aomine se vida – comme le rendait évident le regard décalqué qu'il lança à Kuroko – puis reprit à cent à l'heure.

« Encore », ordonna t-il. Désirant – _nécessitant_ – d'entendre la façon dont la voix de Tetsu s'enroulait autour de son nom. Qui eut cru qu'entendre son nom être prononcé par les lèvres de l'autre serait si ridiculement _sexy_ ?

Kuroko soupira intérieurement à la puérilité de son partenaire mais consenti à sa demande. Plus vite il aurait satisfait Aomine, plus vite il obtiendrait ses milkshakes à la vanille.

« Daiki. » Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il commençait à apprécier la façon dont le nom d'Aomine glissait sur sa langue. Il était étonnamment facile pour lui de l'appeler ainsi, considérant qu'il était généralement mal à l'aise en étant trop familiers avec les autres. Et si Kuroko l'appréciait secrètement, Aomine était pratiquement radiant de satisfaction.

Cela étant, ça présentait un nouveau problème. Il savait ce qu'il avait dit, et il n'était définitivement pas du genre à revenir sur ses promesses, mais il n'avait pas prévu l'impact que Kuroko prononçant son prénom aurait sur lui, et son dilemme était, eh bien, ils _étaient_ déjà _là._ Mais un Tetsu énervé n'était pas un Tetsu heureux, et s'il y avait une leçon qu'il avait apprise durant leurs années ensemble, c'était qu'un Tetsu énervé était un Tetsu effrayant. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il était plus effrayant que leur ancien capitaine de collège.

Et donc ce fut avec bien plus qu'un peu d'horreur qu'il se trouva se pencher en avant pour embrasser ces lèvres pleines qui étaient étonnamment toujours aussi froides que dans son souvenir. Le sentiment de terreur se décupla quand il sentit Tetsu cesser tout mouvement et se retrouva à fixer deux mares bleu ciel inexpressives. Eh bien, plus qu'il allait en Enfer de toute manière, il approfondit le baiser, sa langue sortant pour tracer les familières lignes des lèvres de Kuroko.

Cette fois ce furent les yeux de Kuroko qui s'écarquillèrent comiquement, son cerveau niant la situation alors même que son corps se laisser aller à l'envie et que ses bras se levaient pour s'enrouler autour des épaules d'Aomine, doigts finalement libres de s'enfoncer dans la masse de cheveux bleu foncé. Il lut la question dans les yeux d'Aomine et sans même réfléchir, il entrouvrit ses lèvres en une invitation.

Inhabituellement hésitant à prendre le dessus comme il l'aurait normalement fait, Aomine ignora l'invitation, choisissant à la place de mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Kuroko, savourant l'unicité de Kuroko. Ses mains parcoururent les flancs de ce dernier, retraçant des courbes qui étaient imprimées dans sa mémoire. Comme s'il suivait un chemin connu de lui seul, il déposa une traînée de baisers papillonnants le long de la colonne du cou de Kuroko, s'arrêtant pour mordiller ses clavicules tandis que ses mains glissaient sous le t-shirt de Kuroko et glissaient sur la pâle peau blanche.

Le corps de Kuroko lui paraissait être en feu. La chambre avait l'air conditionné, mais il se sentait brûlant et étouffant. L'homme bronzé au-dessus de lui n'aidait en rien son inconfort, ses touchers semblant laisser à leur suite une traînée de flammes. Ses mains étaient douces et caressantes, utilisant toute leur connaissance des endroits sensibles de Kuroko à leur avantage. Pour se venger, Kuroko empoigna les courtes mèches bleu foncé et les tira fortement.

Il y eut un sifflement de douleur tandis qu'il regardait des yeux sombres où passa un prompt éclat. Persévérant, il se redressa sur un coude et embrassa le plus grand, tous deux se débattant pour obtenir le contrôle du baiser. Lentement, il se releva jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux à genoux sur le lit. Il entoura les épaules d'Aomine de ses bras et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs positions soient inversées. Il se mit à califourchon que les hanches du plus grand et lui lança un rare sourire triomphant. Aomine éclata de rire. Il ferait vraiment tout pour lui.

 **Plus tard**

« Je n'arrive pas à croie que tu aies réussi à finir deux de ces choses en une seule fois. » marmonna Aomine alors qu'ils marchaient casuellement en direction du parc.

« Je me souviens de toi pouvant consumer jusqu'à huit burgers à la suite, » rétorqua Kuroko, sans la moindre honte. « Tu peux toujours aller jusqu'à cinq, il me semble. »

« Six. » corrigea le plus grand. « Mais je brûle les calories facilement. »

Des yeux interrogateurs se tournèrent vers lui. « Et crois-tu que je ne dépense pas d'énergie en enseignant à une classe pleine d'énergique enfants de cinq ans ? »

« Uhm. » Génial. Il pouvait aussi bien mettre l'autre pied dans le plat. Le plus petit homme s'arrêta aussitôt, forçant Aomine à faire de même. Des yeux suppliants rencontrèrent des yeux bleus sans émotion.

« Eh bien, Aomine-kun ? »

« Non… ? » dit-il sans conviction. Il savait qu'après sa précédente bourde presque tout ce qu'il pourrait dire cette fois pourrait relancer la crise et il serait un homme mort. Cependant sa réponse hésitante sembla satisfaire l'autre, qui continua à marcher, cette fois en direction de son appartement.

« Tetsu, où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Aomine, joggant pour rejoindre Kuroko.

« Chez moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en ai envie, » il arqua un sourcil en direction d'Aomine comme le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je pensais qu'on aller au parc pour un match ? » L'homme aux cheveux sombres semblait déçu. Tous deux étaient si occupés par leur travail qu'il était rare pour eux de sortir et pouvoir se dépenser sur le terrain de basket.

« J'ai plus envie de regarder un film en ce moment, » Aomine se figea et regarda son partenaire continuer à marcher. Il était affolé, et c'était un euphémisme. Au vu de la manière dont Tetsu s'était comporté il aurait pu jurer qu'il était pardonné. Ou, du moins en partie.

Quand il fut quelque mètre plus loin, Kuroko s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser qu'Aomine ne le suivait pas.

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix quand il appela, « Daiki, ne viens-tu pas ? »

* * *

 _Ndt : Flemme de relire, etc. Cela étant, je ne veux pas me montrer ingrate, et vu mon remerciement en bold letters à Laura-067, je tenais à remercier tous les reviews/favs/follows, c'est incroyablement gratifiant de savoir que les traductions ne sont pas inutiles, que le travail de ces auteurs obtient une plus grande reconnaissance, et qu'accessoirement le fandom n'est pas encore mort._


End file.
